


Celestial

by M_malf0y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, maraurders - Fandom, maraurders era
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Graphic Description, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizards, celestial, with a few exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_malf0y/pseuds/M_malf0y
Summary: ☾Celestial~ "Of the moons, stars, or heavens"☾In which the ones that love us never really leave us.Rhea Bell never cared for Sirius Black. His presence alone made her skin crawl in aggravation, and he could say the same. Yet, trauma can draw people closer
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character (minor), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. (1) Moon Beam

Thunder roared through the countryside as the lightning storm raged on, the harsh bullets of water that fell from the sky beating on the window of James Potter. The young wizard could not get a second of sleep, with the constant drumming of rain on the glass.

"I'm going to kill the sky," the boy with the round spectacles sighed to his best friend, who was trying to sleep on his top bunk.

"Yes, James. You go to try and kill the sky. See how that turns out for you," she teased, leaning her head over the mattress and dangling it over the edge to look at James. Her curly brown hair cascaded down in the air, forming a type of shield as she hung upside down. Yes, the blood was rushing to her face, but she really didn't care.

"You'll see, Rey. I'll kill the sky, and you'll be praising me like a hero once I do."

"Yeah, that's just as likely as Lily agreeing to go out with you," Rhea mocked, but James found that too under the belt.

"Hey! My Lily-flower will be my wife one day, you'll see. We'll have a nice family and everything!"

"That pact we made is looking more and more likely, J." sighed Rhea, thinking of the day that the pair of them were in a position similar to the one they were in now, just 3 years ago.

"I highly doubt that someone this handsome is still going to be single by the time I'm 25, but if so, then I guess I'll have to follow through, oh sweet back-up bride of mine," mused James, taking his index finger and booping Rhea on the nose, causing her to cringe and attempt to pull her head away, but the position she placed herself in over the side of the top bunk prevented that.

"Hey! I feel deeply insulted, J. That hurt me. Hurt me in my heart," she sighed, putting on a shield of faux hurt and pain.

"Can you imagine that, though, Rey?" James questioned. "I mean you and I getting married. Like it seems so weird, but I'd also rather not be alone at age 25."

"We have 10 years, but a pact is a pact, J. Rhea Aurora Potter doesn't sound so bad. And to answer your question, yeah. I can see us doing it out of a pact, but on our own accord, no way in hell. But when you think about it, we already mastered the whole 'living together' part." Rhea's parents had to travel often, due to their positions at the Ministry Of Magic. Because of their unfortunate circumstances, Rhea found herself taking residence with the Potters during her parent's absence, due to their close proximity to each other, and their parent's friendship.

The two kids had practically grown up together, spending most of their lives attached at the hip. Even at Hogwarts, being sorted into different houses, it was no mistake that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the best of friends. While the stereotype portrays Hufflepuffs as sweet, innocent, pushovers, one could see the girl as neither innocent, nor a pushover. She was very strong minded, mischievous, and bold. It's her moral compass and general kindness that pushed her to dawn the yellow emblem of the badger house.

Rhea Bell was a beautiful girl, no doubt about it. Named after the moon of Saturn, earning her many a nickname from James, she was seen as a bright light to almost all who met her. Supporting curly brunette hair and crystal blue eyes, the Hufflepuff was seen as a walking goddess to some. Tell her that, however, and she would shy away and tell you you're lying just to make her feel better.

"Why did we make this stupid thing anyways?"

"Because we're desp-"

There was a knock on the front door, the sound echoing through the house, scaring Rhea. In the moment of shock, the brunette fell from her position on the edge of her bed, whacking the floor on her back with a thump.

"OOMPH"

"HAH!" James shouted, doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, can it, James. Tell anyone of this and I'll slit your throat and harvest your kneecaps."

"No can do, moon beam. That right there was comedy gold! If we ever get married, I'll remember to tell our kids some fake story that the moment you fell for me was right now. Head over heels, mind you. I mean it's hard not to, when someone this impeccably good looking is sitting in front of you."

"Oh my! Get inside, dear!" the voice of Euphemia Potter exclaimed from the foyer of the Potter Manor. Rhea sat up, confused as to why Euphemia would be so concerned, and who could possibly be at the door.

James sprung up from his bed, extending his hand for Rhea to take, pulling the girl up off of the floor. He was dawning a Chudley Cannons jumper and a pair of niffler pajama pants (that Rhea made fun of every chance she got), and Rhea wearing a pair of short silk like pajama shorts, and a tank top.

"How are you wearing that? It's like 1000 degrees in here?" Rhea questioned.

"Hey! I'm prepared for the worst! When an unexpected blizzard hits in the middle of the night, I'll be all toasty and warm, while you freeze your tits off!"

"I'm not going to freeze my tits off, J. It's July."

"Your pajamas beg to differ," he said in a sing-songy voice, dragging Rhea out of the room by her wrist. The pair walked to the edge of the large staircase that led to the foyer to see a trunk by the door, and wet footprints leading into the living room. They could hear Euphemia speaking to someone in a concerned and soft tone.

"Here you go, dear. I'll go fetch the kids."

"Kids?" a young male voice questioned just as Rhea and James walked into the room. "Oh, kids," he said at the sight of two people, a sense of disgust in the last word as he narrowed his eyes on Rhea. His face was caked in cuts and bruises, the long black hair that was usually full of product and bounce flat on his neck due to the rain. He donned a leather jacket, not only to keep himself warm, but also to hide the scraped and bruises that laced his arms.

His eyes locked on Rhea's, the once warm and thankful grey, stormy irises now clouded with a glare and distaste. It would have been quite awkward if Rhea wasn't returning the glare to the boy in their year, whom it looked like she would now be spending her summer with. When Sirius ran to the Potter's manor, he wasn't expecting to see Rhea there.

"Sirius! What are you doing here, mate?" James questioned, his hand still wrapped around Rhea's wrist as he sat them both down on the couch across from Sirius.

"Ran away," he said plainly, his eyes never leaving the scowl that he directed at the girl to James' right. It was no shock to anyone in the room that Rhea and Sirius did not get along. Why? Nobody, not even them, could answer that. It was almost as if the first time that they sat together on the Hogwarts Express in first year, that the two just would not mix. They were oil and water. Sirius felt that she was creating a divide in his friendships with the rest of their group. His first fight with James was when he pranked her behind his back, turning her hair a shade of piss yellow that wouldn't change for a week.

Rhea was also good friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She spent most of her time with the four boys, ignoring Sirius while she was there. It was almost as if he didn't exist to her. He was that type of boy. Reckless, ladies man, trouble maker, and just an upright git. But, he didn't do it like James did. James was still kind, to her at least, but Sirius never made any attempts to. He treated the girls at school almost like they were disposable; getting what he wanted out of one, and then dropping her for the next. That alone was something that Rhea could never get behind.

They didn't hate each other. Their relationship was more along the lines of finding the other as a nuisance. Both would agree that their lives would be much better without the other.

"Did she do that to you?" James asked, pulling Rhea to sit on the couch beside him.

"Why is she here?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know what I mean, James. Why is she here?" He wasn't even asking at this point. His tone was cold and blank, demanding an answer out of his best mate.

"It's fine, I'll just go-" Rhea started, getting up from the couch and making her way to the door.

"Nope," James snapped, grabbing her wrist once more and yanking her back to the sofa next to him. "Moon beam stays."

Sirius rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back onto James, and only James. "Yes. She did this to me. Happy?"

"You're going to stay here," Euphemia said, rushing back into the room with a cup of tea, "I have the guest room all set up already, so James and Rhea can bring your trunk up to there. We can talk more about this in the morning, Okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Mia," said Sirius with a smile. The three teenagers got up off the couch, Rhea and James grabbing one end of his trunk each, bringing it up the stairs to the room directly across from James'. Almost as soon as she dropped her side in the guest room, Rhea walked into James' room, not saying a word to Sirius as she brushed by him.

"What, are you two like a thing now?" he snapped at James as they sat in the guest room.

"Me and Rey? Technically not until we're 25. If we're both still single, that is." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Then why the hell is she here, in your room, wearing skimpy pajamas?"

"Look. Her parents travel, you know this. She practically lives here. You know my heart belongs to Evans."

"You and Lily getting together is just as likely as me going to Azkaban. If you're going to be spending every waking moment with your dear moon beam, I might as well go to Peter's," Sirius grumbled.

"Look, I get that you two hate each other, for whatever reason that is, but please just try and act civil. Rhea is just as much my mate as you are, and I'm not going to pick between you two," James said in a stern tone, which was very unlike him. If there was one thing Sirius knew about James, it was that he put his friends and family above anything else. Rhea seemed to be both, so if anyone even looked at her wrong, they would be enduring Severus level harassment and pranks, and that's something nobody wants. If Sirius and James hadn't become mates, with the way he treated Rhea, he would have been his enemy.

"You better give her the same talk then, James."

"No, Sirius. I may need glasses, but I'm not blind! You're the one who usually starts the problems between you two," James snaps. Sirius knew that he was right, but backing down was not an option.

"If you say so. Just keep her away from me, alright?"

"If that keeps you two from killing each other, sure." With that, James got up, leaving Sirius alone in the guest room to attempt to sleep. As he walked into the hall between the rooms, he coughed under his breath, "sexual tension."

James knew that Sirius was a good guy. Why him and Rhea didn't get along made no sense. In all honesty, he thought they would be together by now, but it's as if there is some invisible force keeping them in a cycle of hatred over nothing. Personality wise, they were quite similar. Strong minded, a bit reckless, opinionated, and witty.

When he entered his room, he was met with the soft sound of sniffles coming from the corner. There was Rhea, holding a letter, sitting on the small sofa by a window, trying to keep a bit of composure as her eyes scanned the parchment in her hands.

"Hey hey hey," he quickly whispered, jumping over to the couch next to her, "What's up, moon beam?" Rhea looked up from the letter, quickly wiping her eyes before meeting James' gaze. The change in atmosphere was very abrupt, and she felt guilty that someone was now going to be even more burdened with her woes and troubles.

"My parents are going to be away for the rest of the summer," she sighed. "I just thought that maybe I would get to see them, you know? That they would put their own kid ahead of their job, but no. I find out in a letter that I won't see them until Christmas, and that's if they have it off this year!" James quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and rubbing her back. After almost 15 years of her parents leaving and coming back, he knew the toll that it took on her. "And now I need to deal with Sirius, and- ugh. Why can't anything go right, J."

"I know for a fact that mum and dad are going to be more than happy to have you here, Rey. And don't worry about Sirius, I promise that he won't bother you. It's not like I can just send him packing, though. You two are just going to need to learn to not kill each other, I guess," James chuckled softly.

"You may be asking too much of me with that last part, J. I've been plotting his murder for the past 4 years. I have it all mapped out in my notebook," she joked.

"My my, a bit dark for a Hufflepuff."

"Hey, being a Hufflepuff only means that nobody would suspect me," she laughed.

"But on a more serious note, your parents love you, moon. They probably want to be here just as much as you want them to. But hey! You're stuck with me now. That's better than those old hags, anyways!"

"I suppose," she jokingly sighed, pulling herself away from James and wiping the tears from her skin. "Thanks, J, for everything."

"Why, it's my pleasure, moon beam," he smiled. "What type of back-up husband would I be if I didn't protect my back-up bride?" Rhea got up from the small sofa, leaving the letter from her parents on the desk, and began to climb up onto the top bunk.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" James said mockingly.

"Going to sleep. Need some new glasses, James? Or perhaps a new brain?"

"Nope. Get down here." Rolling her eyes, she hopped down from the ladder, and James pulled her onto the bottom bunk with him. "You, my dear friend, need a hug, so hugs I shall give."

"Oh, what did I ever do to deserve this honor?" she mocks.

"Oh cut the crap and lay down, Rey."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, James wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back to his chest as the 'big spoon'. James was just as much her brother as any biological sibling could be, and for that, she owed him the world. He was her shoulder to cry on, her best friend, and the only constant in her life.

"Night, moon beam."

"Night, J."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date Sirius runs away from home has been changed for plot purposes


	2. Recklessness

Sirius awoke from his blanket of slumber the next morning with tear stained skin and aching muscles. His deep purple bruises were fading, yes, but there nonetheless as a constant reminder of his horrid mother and her abuse.He couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach as he pictured Regulus waking up that morning, alone in the house with his parents. In their eyes, Regulus was now an only child, with Sirius's name blasted off of the Black family tree for good.

Sweet scents of eggs and waffles wafted under the door of the guest room, filling the atmosphere between the 4 walls with a newfound sense of joy. The warmth was something foreign to Sirius, being as the Noble House of Black was never particularly known for it's endless supply of love and affection.

Dragging himself out of bed, wiping his eyes in the process, Sirius got the bright idea to pester James in the morning, just like Remus would do when the pair of them slept in late. Before he left the room, the black haired boy ran his fingers through his locks in the mirror, making sure it was combed through and knot free as always. His hair was his pride and joy.

As he placed his hand on James's door knob, he neglected to remember that James was in fact, not the only person inhabiting the room at the time. So, as he burst into the room, preparing to scold the boy for being late to History of Magic, he was silenced by pure shock alone as he watched James sleep peacefully, his arms firmly snaked around Rhea, pulling the girl's body close to him in an embrace. Her eyes, like his once were, had been red and damp from the residue of salty tears, for reasons he didn't know, nor really care about.

He wasn't surprised that they were together, per say. Ever since first year it was always, "Rhea this," or "Rhea that." "Can I tell Rhea about this?" "I'm just going to hang out with Rhea, catch you guys in a bit!" It annoyed the hell out of Sirius that every minute of every day, James would find some way to bring his "best mate" into the conversation. Perhaps that was part of the reason that Sirius found himself agitated by her sheer presence alone.

Another reason could be the fact that as a joke, in third year he had asked out Rhea in front of the entire Great Hall, in an attempt to embarrass her, only for her to reject him as everyone watched. Nobody had ever rejected THE Sirius Black before, and to say it bruised his ego is a major understatement. The entire Student Body watched as Rhea practically laughed in his face, the pure humor of the pair as a couple making her lose her composure.

It was all a scheme to get back at her for hexing cauldron in Potions to explode green goo, messing up his hair in the process. 

That was where he drew the line.

The two of them had been civil throughout their first year at Hogwarts, being as they were only eleven and had no real reason to hold a grudge, but as James and Sirius got close, James and Rhea got even closer. It was like she was always twenty steps ahead of him, and loved to remind him of that fact. She got better marks than him in classes, even though she's hardly ever opened a book in her life, and Sirius loathed her for it. Everything about her ticked him off.

But, as he watched the two of them sleep, he felt betrayal more than anything else. Of course James would keep it a secret. Obviously he didn't trust him enough to know, although everyone suspected it to happen for a while. Sirius didn't even consider that all of his pent up anger about his family was constantly being taken out on the people around him, and either way, he didn't really care.

It also made his over the top crush on Lily seem like nothing more than a cover up for his little "affair" with Rhea.

"Not together my ass," he scoffed under his breath, turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Language," James mocked in a soft, tired voice. Putting on his glasses, James ran his fingers through Rhea's curly brunette hair, happy to see her sleeping soundly after a night full of tears. He knew how much her parent's work affected her. It was almost like Euphemia and Fleamont raised her more than they did. She didn't deserve that.

"Why the face, mate? Never heard of a platonic relationship before?" he quietly laughed.

"Doesn't look very platonic to me."

"Jealous, are we, Sirius? You know I could cuddle you too, if you asked me nicely." He simply scoffed at James's joke. "Or, oh, do you wish you were in my position?"

For years, James Potter was under the impression that they were soulmates, although practically everyone around them realized that this was just a ploy to get them to stop their constant bickering. The idea was nice, but James would, in reality, flip his lid if they ever did get together.

"You're bloody mental, Potter."

"You say that now..."

"Can both of you shut up," Rhea groaned, burying her face in a pillow

"WHAT?!" Yelled Sirius. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU? CAN YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT?"

"Shut the fuck up, you arrogant greasy haired git." Sirius let out a genuine gasp at her words.

"My hair is not greasy, you bi-"

"Okay then!" James cut him off. "I'm starved. Breakfast time!" His arms left Rhea's body, the lack of warm embrace making her feel vulnerable and exposed again. It was as if the moment James let her go, reality slapped her in the face. The next time she sees her parents is going to be Christmas, possibly. It wasn't even a guarantee that they would be home.

The Potters always welcomed Rhea into their family with open hearts, treating her as if she were blood related. Euphemia and Fleamont cared for her like the daughter they never had, and always wished they did.

"Finish that sentence, Black. I dare you," the girl snapped coldly; venom practically oozing from her words. Now that James wasn't in the room, she felt no need to put up a facade of "hufflepuff kindness" towards Sirius. She was an excellent actress.

"Why would I waste my breath?" Replied Sirius with a glare, before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Rhea alone with her thoughts. The universe had some sick way of handing her obstacles in life. It was never a gradual thing- just all problems piled on at once. Her latest issues being her parent's work issues, the realization that OWLS were coming up, and the fact that she now had to deal with her nightmare of a classmate for the rest of break.

She pitied him- she did.She understood that he had parental issues, being the black sheep of his pristine pure-blood family. Rhea respected the fact that Sirius didn't let his family's beliefs change his own. He had a choice, and he made the right one, unlike others. He was a loyal friend, and she knew that he would never do anything to put the ones he loved in danger.

Perhaps that was the reason she was always seen as the more "civil" side of the arguments. In her eyes, Sirius viewed her as nothing more then scum that was stuck with the infamous "Maraurders," but Rhea saw him as a human. An intolerable one? Absolutely. But, a human nonetheless.

Rolling off of the bunk and onto the floor in a dramatic fashion, Rhea slowly walked over to her trunk, pulling out a pair of baggy jeans and a cropped polo shirt. She was planning on just going out and walking around town for a bit; window shopping to take her mind off of the world around her.

So, as Rhea made her way down the staircase, through the foyer, and into the informal dining room where the family ate most meals, she felt at peace. Fleamont, James, and Sirius were deep into a conversation about quidditch, while Euphemia ate her eggs with a soft smile on her face.

"Morning, Rhea," Euphemia said cheerfully, motioning with her eyes to the plate full of food that sat in front of an empty chair.

"Morning," replied Rhea, taking her seat at the table and trying her best to ignore the high levels of testosterone in the room. Quidditch was never really her thing. Finding her strengths more mentally, being as she was never one for physical activity, the only reason she knew the first thing about the sport was because James would never stop talking about it.

James flashed her a quick smile before turning back to his conversation with the other two. His spectacles sat messily on the bridge of his nose as the messy haired boy ranted about how "underrated" the Chudley Cannons were. Fleamont and Sirius strongly disagreed.

"My son. My sweet boy. How did you turn out this way? A Chudley defender? It's revolting," Fleamont sighed sarcastically, eyeing his son with a faux sense of pity. 

"J, I don't know much about quidditch, but they suck."

"Moon, how could you?! This is betrayal," Huffed James, holding his hand to Rhea's face and looking the other way. Sirius tried to mask the smile on his face; the warmth around him making him feel something for the first time in a while.

Walburga and Orion Black were cruel, to say the least. Any ounce of parental affection had been poured into Regulus, his younger brother. His "family bonding time" was spent with lectures about how wrong he was, or how he was the worst thing that happened to them, along with physical and metaphorical punches and blows.

But, he didn't need to worry about that anymore. He was gone. Disowned. He found himself molded into a new family; one that cared for him and treated him like a person. It was all he really ever wanted. Euphemia and Fleamont had to be some of the nicest people he had ever met. The slightly older couple were laid back enough to give people the freedom they needed, but always there when all one wanted was a shoulder to cry on, or a rock to use for support.

Sirius regarded the Potters as his true family long before he had showed up at their doorstep the night before.

"Alright, son?" Pondered Fleamont, the man noticing Sirius getting lost in thought as he poked at his food.

"Who- oh me?"

"Yes, you," he chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius brushed him off, feeling a smile creep onto his face as Fleamont's words registered in his mind.

Son

Not even by his own family had he been referred to as a "son."

"Oh, I was planning on going out today, if it's alright with you," Rhea spoke up, directing her words at Fleamont and Euphemia.

"You don't need our permission, dear," Euphemia replied with a motherly smile. "Just stay safe, and make sure you have some gold on you. Don't stay out too late."

"Bring me back some exploding bon bond and we have a deal," Fleamont added with his signature smile. 

"It's a well known fact that I'm the responsible one."

"Hey!"

"What? Can't handle the truth, J?"

"I- I AM SO RESPONSIBLE!"

"You left a candle lit and almost burned down our dorm," Sirius interjected.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"You can't argue with it, James," Fleamont laughed.

"Even my own father. You've turned them against me!"

"It's what I do best, Jamesy."

"You're evil, Rhea."

"I'm well aware," she smirked, getting up from the table and thanking Euphemia for the meal. Grabbing her small purse from the rack, Rhea left the house with a bit of gold and rebellious intent on her mind.


	3. (1) Moon Beam

A surge of aching pain rushed its way up to Rhea's right side, settling itself like pins and needles inches below her armpit. Yes, it was pain, but it was nevertheless worth it. She felt new. Reinvented. Alive. Did she take the knight bus London with the intent of beginning a long journey of self discovery- nope. Yet, everything seems to happen for a reason.

Her remaining muggle money- that she exchanged a sum of her gold for at Gringotts- resided in her small handbag, the leather strap clinging loosely to her left shoulder. Her right hand clutched a small bag in which she accumulated her goods from the small shopping spree she just splurged on. Exploding bonbons for Fleamont, a chocolate frog for James, and she even got a small pack of every flavor beans for Sirius- her version of a white flag of surrender for the time being. It was best not to burden the Potter family with their useless bickering while they were welcomed into their manor with open arms.

From a small muggle shop, she purchased a rose gold necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. It was a jaggedly carved obsidian crystal, with thin metal wires encasing it with enchanting patterns. The shop-keep told her that it possessed healing properties.

♥ Purification ♥ Transformation ♥ Fulfilment ♥ Metamorphoses ♥ Manifestation ♥ Practicality ♥ Psychic ability

That's what the sign read, at least.

"Obsidian is truth-enhancing." The woman explained to her. "A strongly protective stone, it forms a shield against negativity.It blocks psychic attack and absorbs negative energies from the environment.Obsidian draws out mental stress and tension.It stimulates growth on all levels, urging exploration of the unknown and opening new horizons.Brings clarity to the mind and clears confusion.Helps you to know who you truly are.Obsidian dissolves emotional blockages and ancient traumas.Promotes qualities of compassion and strength. Obsidian also aids the digestion and detoxifies.It reduces arthritis pain, joint problems and cramps.Warms the extremities."

"Black Obsidian is a very powerful and creative stone," she continued, pointing to the necklace that laid in her hand."It increases self-control.It forces facing up to one's true self.Releases imbalances and negative energies.Black Obsidian is protective and provides support during change.It repels negativity and disperses unloving thoughts."

All in all, it was a nice necklace, and the properties it possessed weren't that bad either.

She also decided to make a quick stop at a quaint muggle salon for the first time, getting when the lady described as "acrylics." Basically, it just made her nails a bit longer and perfectly shaped, now glistening a glossy black.

Hours had passed since she left Potter manor. Hours spent learning about crystals, or looking around different shops in an attempt to distract herself from the general gloom that was swarming over her head like a centralized cumulonimbus. But after the small stunt that she pulled today, she felt rebellious. Like a real teenager.

Walking up to the lavish front of Potter Manor, she could hear whoops and hollers from the yard behind it, probably coming from James and Sirius. The sun was still high in the sky, yet making its way to the western horizon in preparation for another bland day to come.

It's not that she didn't enjoy her time with the Potter family; just that with Sirius added into the mix, the levels of testosterone in the manor were going to get very overwhelming very fast, and Rhea planned on staying tucked away in her old room while they did whatever they wanted to do.

She stepped into the house, immediately embraced by the warming scents of home cooking and burning candles that Euphemia always carried around with her. The Potter Manor was more of a home than her's was, being as most of her time was spent alongside James and his parents in place of her own family.

"Mia, I'm home," she said, grabbing the sweets for the boys and placing them on the table before rushing over to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rhea! Good to see you," Euphemia replied with a motherly embrace.

"Do you need any help with dinner?"

"No, no. I can handle it. Just go outside and make sure that those two aren't caked in mud," the woman chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I picked up some more of your rose tea when I was out today. I placed it on the table." She felt as if it was the least she could do, being as Euphemia never usually let her help around the house. Rhea always believed she owed a small debt to their family. They took her in. Put a roof over her head, and food in her stomach, and she wanted to find ways to repay them.

"Oh, thank you, dear!"

"It was the least I could do."

Rhea maneuvered around the small circular informal dining table and out the back garden door. She passed the little gazebo that was centered in the extravagant flower garden that Euphemia kept, alongside her own small succulent garden.

"JAMES! LILY'S HERE AND SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

There was a loud thump as James fell backwards off of the large oak tree in their yard, Sirius's bark-like laughter ringing through the air.

"You ok?" Rhea asked through her own laughter.

"NO TIME FOR THAT. WHERE IS SHE?"

"Probably at her own muggle house," shrugged the brunette girl.

"I- what? HEY! YOU TRICKED ME! TRAITOR!"

"I have no idea what you're taking about, Potter," she said innocently, flashing him an overly bright smile and batting her eyelashes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was a good one, Bell," said Sirius hesitantly, sliding down from the tree.

"Your opinion is invalid, Black. Shouldn't you be off snogging some girl or something?"

"Rhea," warned James.

Sirius clenched his jaw, not only by the fact that his attempt at a compliment was shut down, but also because he had to hear his last name again. Black. The pure blood supremacist, crazy, abusive, horrible "family" he had gotten himself disowned from the night prior. 

A scowl was printed onto his face as Rhea looked to him with a matching expression. His day was fine until she showed up. Not even bothering to think of a reply, he walked strongly back towards the house, shoulder checking her on his way past.

A stinging pain shot back into her side where he just rammed into, and a soft hiss escaped her lips.

"Shit"

Rhea simply flipper him off, before turning to James as if nothing happened.

"Mia said that dinner was ready soon, and not to track dirt through her house."

"You guys are going to need to learn and be civil," James said in an uncharacteristic year stern tone. "I told him the same yesterday. I'm not taking sides."

"Never asked you to."

"But you expect me too." If there was one thing to remember about James Potter, it was that he always knew when it was time to drop the jokes and act maturely. He knew when to stop himself, which both his friends lacked. Peter always teased him for being the "mom" of their friend group, which was true. James always made sure they were eating, getting enough sleep, and taking care of themselves. All traits he picked up from Euphemia.

"We don't get along. There's nothing I can do about that-"

"Maybe so, but at least be the bigger person and don't be an arse!"

"That's no fun, J."

"Life would be so much better if Rhea Bell and Sirius Black would stop being petty children and just g.e.t. A.l.o.n.g," sighed James, throwing his hands in the air as he looked her dead in the eyes. But then they trailed to her hand.

"Do I have a cut or something?"

"Why are you holding your side like that? Did someone hurt you? I swear to Merlin I will end them-"

"James. I'm fine. Just a- a bruise. I- uh- hit my side on the ladder leading to my bunk yesterday. It's nothing," she reassured him. 

"Last time you said something was "nothing" you were bleeding for a week straight out of your- uhh- thing?"

"We've been over this. That's normal.Listen James. I already told you so was okay. I just need to stop being so bloody blind and look where I'm going for once," she chuckled, flashing her friend a warm smile.

"Let me see it." He said blankly.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Let me see the bruise. I've been working on some healing spells mum taught me."

"No, it's okay."

"You're hiding something."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because how the bloody hell did you manage to position yourself in front of the ladder so it would reach under your armpit?"

"Since when we're you so observant?"

"I'm just that smart, I suppose."

"James, please. It's fine. I don't need any help," Rhea sighed with a small, breathy laugh, and James took the hint that she didn't want to talk about whatever it was. But, he couldn't help but wonder what she could possible be hiding that she wouldn't show him. They practically told each other everything, so why is a tiny bruise an exception?

"Oh, and there's a chocolate frog for you inside," she added.

"Nice! I still need a Newt Scamander card to finish my set!" James exclaimed like a kid in a candy store.

"I- you do know that they released 20 new ones, right?" The amused smirk and laughter that formed on Rhea's face was a direct contrast to the drastic drop of James's features.

"You're joking."

"Nope. They released a new line of them about more recent authors. Looks like you're going to need to buy a lot more frogs, J." With a quick pat on the shoulder, Rhea brushed past James and back inside the house, where the atmosphere was filled with the savory scents of fresh rolls and baked Mac and cheese.

"Rhea, you are my favorite child," Fleamont praised, stuffing another bonbon into his mouth with a smile.

"HEY!" Shouted James. "She isn't even your kid!"

"Well she bloody well might be. I taught her how to ride a broom, how to write her name, and how to play quidditch. If that isn't what a father does, than Sue me. Wait- actually don't sue me. You get the point."

A warm smile spread on Rhea's face as she fondly reflected on the moments she shared with the Potters over the years. Elegant Christmas Eve balls thrown by Euphemia, games of quidditch in the yard with Fleamont, Diagon Alley with James right before their 1st year. They took her in as one of their own, and it was something she would always feel in debt for.

"Oh- Fleamont! We're about to have dinner. Put the bonbons down," Euphemia sighed, placing a large tray of home made Mac and cheese in the center of the small circular table. Sirius emerged from the doorway and took the open chair between James and Fleamont, his eyes glowing at the sight of the meal.

"Hey, Black. Dig fast," Rhea said, tossing the box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans in his direction, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! Watch the hair!" He snapped, picking up the container from the floor. "Why did you throw these at me?"

"Because I bought them for you."

"I hate these."

"I know."

There was a beat of silence between the teenagers, before Rhea spoke again.

"What? No 'Oh why thank you, Rhea. You truly are just amazing. I now realize that I'm a pompous git, and-"

"OKAY! That's enough if that-OUCH!" James yelped,grabbing his hand away from where he put it over Rhea's mouth to stop her talking. "I- wha- you bit me!"

"You deserved it."

"The Mac and Cheese is going to be colder than your grandmother's heart was if you keep bickering," Fleamont interrupted, diving into his own plate.

"James, did you water Bartholomew today?"

"Oh- er- whoops?"

"Merlin, Potter. You are the worst person to raise a cactus child with. He's going to die if you don't give him water. Do you want his cactus blood on your hands?"

"It's a plant," Sirius said blankly.

"How dare you speak of my dear Bartholomew like that, Sirius!" James gasped. "He is my child! And to think I was going to make you godfather!"

"I thought we agreed on Peter?"

"Well I knew you would never willingly allow it, so I kinda did it behind your back?"

"The nerve," she muttered, taking a large chomp from the plate in front of her. "I'm never leaving Barry with that bloke. He'll be dead when we next see him if I do."

☾

It had been about one week since Sirius Black began to take permanent residence at the Potter manor. Rhea and himself avoid each other like the plague, only ever interacting when James was around.

He was feeling so much better. No longer did he need to worry about the dangerous punishments of his mistakes, or daily verbal abuse. He was free. Fleamont and Euphemia took in the black haired boy like he was their own son; making sure he knew that he was safe with them. Although they reminded him that it was no trouble having him there, Sirius still managed to convince himself that he was a burden.

His bruises had faded into nothing more than sour memories, but the nagging feeling at his chest that Regulus was still in that house pained him most of all. Nightmares flooded his system every time he even attempted to rest, and they were always the same. The biggest problem was, it wasn't some made up scenario in his head. It really happened.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!' Roared Walburga from the foot of the staircase, fire laced in her voice. Sirius simply ignored her call, turning up the volume of his muggle record player he knew she hated.

She called him again.

The music got louder.

The still conscious mind in Sirius's flashback esq. dream begged him to turn down the music and go to his mother, no matter how much he wanted to defy her. The amount of pain he could of spared himself...

Suddenly, the door burst open with a swift flick of Walburga's wand, sending a spine chilling clatter through the grim house.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU, BOY!" She thundered, ripping the motorbike magazine from his hand, the crisp paper slicing his palms slightly before he was struck on the face.

He had the urge to bring his hand up to the pricking pain in his cheek, but decided not to display any signs of pain.

"You filthy blood traitor! A disgrace to the noble and most ancient house of Black! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Another strike to the face. 

"Up your's." His tone of voice sounded almost bored, but on the inside, he was panicking. How much longer could he take this? He was only just about to turn 16, so that's at least 1 year left in this horrid place he was forced to call 'home.'

"How DARE you speak to me like that, Sirius Orion! First you're sorted into Gryffindor, then making friends with filthy mud-bloods, half-breeds, and blood-traitors! Those disgusting Potters, Pettigrews, and Bells, besmirching the pure-blood name with their tampered beliefs! "

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!" He fired back, tears welling in his eyes as a the combination of words and the sharp pain in his face hit him like a truck. But no. He couldn't give in now.

Walburga raised her wand at Sirius, no hint of remorse in her eyes as hexes hit his body. The eldest son felt his joints ache terribly; his body struggling to stand it's ground.

Usually he would wake up here, but other nights, the dreams would continue.

Past the looming figure of Walburga Black, Sirius could make out the horrified eyes of Regulus, watching from the other side of the doorway. You could see the conflict on his face: save his brother or keep himself out of harms way. Sirius always took beatings for Regulus, but the younger son never returned the favor.

So he simply turned and hid in the safety of his own bedroom.

Grabbing Sirius by the ear, Walburga dragged him down the stairs and in front of the family tree.

"You are no son of mine," she seethed in a cool and blank tone, yet each word dripped with disgust. In a sudden motion, a jet of fire burst from the tip of her wand, scorching the small portrait of Sirius Black off of the tree for good.

If Sirius were to be thankful for one thing, it was that the worst memories of that night had been subconsciously blocked out in his own dreams.

Each time he woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and covered in sweat, he tried to remember that he was safe. He was with the Potters, out of Walburga's reach, and no longer considered part of the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. 

James was in the other room, probably dreaming about a future with Lily Evans, or becoming Quidditch Captain in 6th or 7th year. While he thought of her as a pest, he also knew that if he ever really got desperate for someone to talk to, Rhea might be there.

While it was strange and not quite ideal, Sirius Black finally had a family.


End file.
